Quête dans les brumes
by Eyael
Summary: Les légendaires. Après avoir été battu par les légendaires, Darkhell devient amnésique. Cette histoire se passe avant le tome 1


Quête dans les brumes

Casthell semblait entièrement détruit, tout n'était plus que ruines et gravats. Il ne restait que des débris divers et personne ne semblait vivre ici à part cet oiseau qui l'observait avec attention.

S'extirpant de l'étoffe violette, il sentit poindre en lui une horrible migraine. Regardant les ruine avec insistance, l'enfant ne semblait rien reconnaitre.

-Où, où suis je donc? Quel est ce lieu?

Seul un croassement de l'oiseau lui répondit.

-Je ne me souviens de rien hormis de violents éclairs dans cette pièce et... Plus rien.

Se levant avec difficulté il observa à nouveau la salle tentant de trouver des indices. Pendant longtemps il perdura mais sans rencontrer de succès ; aterré, il se laissa tomber au sol les yeux perdus dans le vide. Tant de questions tourbillonaient en lui, des questions sans réponses... Saisissant l'étoffe qui trainait au sol et l'utilisant comme un vétement de fortune, il sortit et à sa grande surprise l'oiseau l'accompagna. Sa stupeur s'agrandit alors quand il aperçût le château aux alentours inhospitaliers, les coulées de lave incandescentes. Etait ce là la porte qui reliait le monde des vivants au monde des enfers? En tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Plutôt que de moisir ici, mieux valait partir même si c'était pour rencontrer des dangers ou le mépris voir la mort. Jetant un dernier regard indéchiffrable au château, il se retourna partant vers l'ouest à la recherche d'une vie nouvelle.

Douleur. Inquiètude. Fatigue. Chaos. Tels étaient les mots qui résonnaient au plus profond de l'enfant de douze ans. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, ses gestes se ralentissaient petit à petit. Sans réussir à se retenir, il trébucha contre une pierre tombant avec violence à même le sol, basculant dans les limbes. Tout tournait et semblait si iréel.

-Et moi je te dis qu'il est vivant!

-Ah oui, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça monsieur le spécialiste, ironisa une seconde voix.

-Palpe son coeur et tu verras bien!

-Ouais t'as raison, approuva le second. Bon sangmais que fout il ici en pleine nature?!

-Aucune idée mais il peut pas rester ici. Qu'en penses tu? Si on l'enmenait avec nous, demanda un brun.

-Toi et ton grand coeur, riposta le second d'une voix agressive. Je m'en cogne, fais donc comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si ensuite les ennuis te rattrapent.

Des femmes se pressaient près de la maison en plein centre du village. La nouvelle s'était répandue plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre: on avait découvert un vagabond à vingt kilomètres de là! Ce fait était assez inhabituel pour que ce soit un sujet croustillant.

Dans la modeste maison, un corps déposé dans un lit remuait légèrement ; sur le point de se réveiller. Ce qui eût pour effet d'attiser encore plus la curiosité des occupants. Dix minutes plus tard, le garçon aux cheveux gris foncés tourna légèrement la tête en ouvrant péniblement un oeil puis l'autre. Immédiatement surpris et interloqué par l'endroit et le monde autour de lui il ferma les yeux à nouveau et les rouvrit dans l'espour de savoir que ce n'était pas une illusion.

-Bon sang où suis je, demanda il en se relevant ; et qui êtes vous?

-Du calme toi, intonna une voix apaisante. recouche toi tu es encore faible, très faible même.

-Depuis combien de temps suis je ici?

-Ca va faire maintenant quatre jours que tu étais inconscient, répondit une femme aux cheveux blonds fonçés légèrement ondulés. on t'a fait boire un peu de bouillon chaque jour mais je pense que tu ne t'en souviens pas. Je me trômpe, ajouta elle avec un sourire interrogateur.

-Quel est ton nom et d'où viens tu, questionna un garçon brun aux yeux d'un vert intense.

-Mon nom? Mon nom, répéta il. A cette question, quelque chose se brisa en lui : il ne se souvenait de rien hormis ses récents souvenirs ; il n'était rien et ne possédait rien pas même une identité ! A cet instant, il jeta un regard catastrophé à son interlocuteur et lança à deux doigts des larmes :

-Mon nom... Je ne m'en souviens plus, je ne sais absolument rien! Je vous jure que c'est la vérité, ajouta il désespéré comme si il craignait d'être pris pour un menteur.

Le brun et la blonde qui devaient avoir un lien amoureux échangèrent des regards surpris et attristés.

-N'y a il vraiment rien dont tu te souviennes, demanda elle d'une voix encore plus douce et emplie de tristesse.

-La seule chose qui me revient en mémoire, c'est un horrible château entouré de lave et où le ciel est complètement noir. Mais je me souviens aussi d'un oiseau qui me suivait et qui, s'interrompit il en voyant son compagnon à plumes perché sur une chaise.

-Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, il ne t'a pas lâché du regard ce piaf, affirma un homme accoudé à une porte.

-En attendant si tu ne te souviens pas de ton nom, accepte tu qu'on t'en donne un, demanda le brun.

-Ho oui, j'aimerais beaucoup ; vraiment je serais ravi. choisissez ça m'est égal.

-Alors... Commenta il en plongeant son regard d'émeraude dans les yeux couleur saphir ; Elysio!

-Ely-sio? Elysio c'est bien ça, demanda il en souriant et en ouvrant encore plus les yeux.

-Oui. Ca te convient? J'ai la sensation quer tu ne peux pas rester seul alors que penses tu de rester dans ce village? Bien sûr ce n'est pas aussi classieux qu'Oroban mais c'est un endroit tranquille.

-Vous plaisantez ou quoi, demanda Elysio en se levant brusquement. Rester ici? Mais bien sur que je suis d'accord! Faudrait être débile pour refuser pareille proposition! Au fait quel est votre nom à vous, ajouta il.

-Ginzo, répondit il, et ma femme (il désigna la blonde du menton) se nomme Miriad. Maintenant assez parlé, je pense que tu devrais encore te reposer, acheva il en ordonnant du regard aux invités de quitter la pièce.

Deux semaines avaient passé. Elysio avait fini par reprendre des forces et ne se ménageait pas pour aider les villageois même si il essuyait des sermons. Ce qu'il faisait était dérisoire face à la profonde gentillesse de ses hôtes. Bien qu'ayant tendance à privilégier de longs moments de solitude, il ne dédaignait pas des discussions ; surtout quand Iria était de la partie. Dès qu'il avait rencontré cette jeune brune aux longs cheveux raides couleur aile de corbeau et au regard pénétrant, capable de lire en un être humain un lien s'était immédiatement formé entre eux deux. Lors de la première rencontre, son affirmation envers Elysio était bien fondée.

-T'es vraiment un mec nébuleux Elysio! Encore plus que le ciel lui même et tout semble si éparpillé en toi.

Il avait été à deux doigts de tomber du banc quand il avait entendu ça.

-Et aujourd'hui, t'as une sale tronche, ajouta elle. La tronche de quelqu'un qui va s'attirer des ennuis continua elle toujours aussi impassible.

-Ca va reste polie espèce de garce, grogna il.

-Je t'insulte pas mon vieux. Je constate selon ta physionomie et là t'as une tronche qui attire les couacs.

Si il avait été sceptique sur le moment, après avoir manqué de peu de se ramasser des tuiles tombant d'un toit et évité de justesse des étincelles violentes se dégageant des braises d'une forge.

Ce matin il avait beaucoup plu et les passages étaient embourbés. Le soir tombait et il aperçût Iria. Aussitôt une vague de de curiosité le poussa à s'avancer vers elle. Installée confortablement dans une chaise prenant une pose sensuelle, elle reposa brusquement son verre par terre.

-Hoo Elysio qu'est ce qui t'amène? C'est plutôt une bonne surprise! Attends je reviens, déclara elle avant de se lever et de revenir aussi sec avec un verre à alcool qu'elle lui fourra dans la main ainsi qu'une assiettée d'amuse gueule variés.

-Iria tu crois pas que t'exagère, soupira il en refusant le verre et en jetant un coup d'oeil à la bouteille qui avait visiblement pris une bonne claque.

-Malpoli, lui lança elle en le frappant d'une assiette vide. On a bien le droit de se faire plaisir du moment qu'on reste raisonnable non?

-Ouais sans doute, marmonna il en s'asseyant. Dis moi, penses tu que je ne suis pas humain?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça, demanda elle visiblement surprise.

-Je me souviens du goût des ragoûts que je mange ou celui du café de l'auberge mais je ne sais plus ce que je fais ou ce qui m'attend quand j'accomplis quelque chose, murmura il. Parfois quand je transporte des bûches ou autre chose, au lieu de voir ma destination je vois des scènes de batailles ou un laboratoire que je ne connais absolument pas. C'est pas une preuve ça?

-Si, annonça son amie. Si tu es humain ; la frontière entre "notre monde" et celui des rêves est à ta proximité. Les rêves reflètent le passé mais aussi nos émotions et aussi le futur. Et si on y croit vraiment, qu'on a la sincérité et la volonté un rêve peut devenir réel et se matérialiser.

-Mais enfin c'est impossible, balbutia Elysio en tendant la main pour saisir un amuse gueule.

-Si mais pas pour tous car quand tu veux réaliser quelque chose, tu centres tout ce que tu possède dedans.

-Mais sache une chose: Le hasard n'existe pas, tout n'est que fatalité ; chaque événement a une raison précise d'être et ton sauvetage révèlera peut être autre chose dans ton avenir.

-Tu penses sérieusement que cela influera sur mes choix et que ça peut être un déclencheur, demanda Elysio plus attentif que jamais.

-Oui affirma elle en regardant vers le soleil couchant. Et sache aussi qu'à chaque action qu'on accomplit on peut trouver de la chance bonne ou mauvaise.

-Comment ça de la chance bonne ou mauvaise? Là je suis paumé Iria...

-La chance n'est rien d'autre qu'un sort qui s'ajoute à nos actes ou nos choix et comme tout ce qui existe elle est à double tranchant. Ce qui fait que l'on peut avoir des coups de chance ou de malchance. Mais c'est une denrée qui doit toujours s'équilibrer ; c'est pourquoi pour un coup de bonne ou mauvaise chance il faudra s'attendre à un événement avec une part exacte de chance opposée à celle qui est survenue. Voilà tu sais tout acheva elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-Iria, pense tu que tenter d'inverser les effets de la pierre de jovénia aurait une influence sur toute la planète? Et que cet acte pourrait avoir de solides conséquences? Je t'en prie dis le moi, supplia Elysio qui était désireux de faire quelque chose depuis qu'il avait eu vent de l'accident causé par le groupe de héros déchus baptisés "Les légendaires"

-Je ne sais pas Elysio, franchement je ne sais pas et je ne préfère pas le savoir répondit Iria en se levant et serrant Elysio dans ses bras les yeux bras, tellement touchée par les efforts qu'il voulait déployer

Fin


End file.
